Oil paths are widely used as lubricating oil collecting and guiding devices in transmission cases. An oil path generally has a comparatively long gutter shape, and the oil path is placed on a side above a series of transmission gears inside the transmission case with an open side thereof being oriented upward, as illustrated in Patent Document 1. By this, one end side of the oil path comes to collect lubricating oil thrown up by the gears inside the transmission case, and the lubricating oil is supplied to prescribed lubricated parts using the gutter shape (channel) of the oil path.
Incidentally, because the oil path is comparatively long as mentioned above, the oil path is normally held at a plurality of places on the transmission case when placed inside the transmission case. Specifically, in Patent Document 1, an insertion projection (reference numeral 44 in Patent Document 1) is provided on one end side of the oil path, and the insertion projection is inserted into an insertion hole formed on an open side end face of the transmission case. Meanwhile, on another end side of the oil path, a push-in-type locking piece (press-in projection) is pushed into an installation hole provided on a bottom part of the transmission case.